Torbellino
by Hel P. Ilias
Summary: Un oneshot de los sentimientos y problemas de Killua y Gon (kirugon)


Torbellino.

**Declaimer**: Yo no soy creador de Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Togashi-Sensei.

**Nota**: Éste Fic es para el reto temático de julio.

Gon estaba tan confundido y anormalmente irritado, ni su mejor amigo sabía la razón de su compartimiento a pesar de que entre ellos no existen secretos, aun que no es como si éste lo fuera.

Desde que Killua partió de Greed Island para rehacer el examen del cazador él había estado raro peor cuando Killua regreso, el no entendía que demonios le ocurría a Gon, se suponía que lo valoraría, que lo recibiría con un buen abrazo de esos que sólo son para él y nadie más, se suponía que le dijera "Te extrañe" o "Bienvenido de vuelta Killua" con una de sus típicas sonrisas reconfortantes pero nada de eso paso en su lugar recibió un "Killua tardaste mucho" y un puchero sin mencionar la indiferencia hacia él en reiteradas ocasiones.

Pasaban los días y su comportamiento no cambiaba, la hunter profesional Biscuit también lo notaba además de lo desganado que Killua estaba últimamente, se notaba un poco infeliz, no decía nada cuando Gon actuaba con imprudencia como lo haría normalmente. Algo cambió entre él y Gon y ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Killua sufría incluso menos que Gon. Él trataba de no demostrarlo pero estaba afligido, muy afligido por dentro.

Su mente estaba hecha un torbellino, claro que valoró a Killua aun más, claro que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle "Te extrañe tanto, no vuelvas a irte... No, Killua no vuelvas separarte de mí" pero no podía no es que no quisiera, es que todo él era un caos porque creció un sentimiento hacia Killua muy lejos de la amistad. Y eso bastaba para aturdirlo por lo menos lo suficiente para que Killua y él estuvieran un poco más distantes, le dolía, demonios a quién engañaba, le dolía demasiado, le dolía como mil infiernos.

"Yo no quería esto" se repetía una y otra vez el hunter menor "Yo sólo quería tiempo... tiempo para darme cuenta de que lo necesito junto a mi siempre y que lo..." era demasiado tarde porque Killua llegó y comenzó a caminar hacía él con un dejo de desconfianza. Gon lo miró confuso pero guardo silencio hasta que Killua se sentó junto a él.

-Gon tenemos que hablar- Dijo Killua mientras suspiraba, Gon tembló ligeramente ante esto.

-¿Sobre qué Killua?- Balbuceo antes de contestar correctamente esperando que Killua no lo notara porque no quería parecer nervioso en ningún sentido.

-Creo que sabes exactamente de lo que quiero hablarte, Gon- Decía con frustración mientras miraba al suelo mientras tanto el otro miraba a la fogata que habían encendido no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Emm... Bueno yo- Río nerviosamente al notar que un gran color rojo estallaba con fiereza en sus mejillas.

-Escucha Gon, si no me querías de regreso sólo debías decirlo ¿sabes?- Su voz se corto en el último tramo de la oración. Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y continuo hablando tratando de no sonar triste.- Yo todavía puedo partir- De nuevo su voz era quebrada y demasiado suave, casi no se escuchaba a un que Gon escuchaba claramente. Killua tenía la cara enrojecida y no era rubor éste enrojecimiento se debía a las molestas lagrimas que comenzaban a querer desbordarse una a una.- Por supuesto puedo ayudarte a derrotar a Gensuru antes de...- Gon interrumpió de inmediato tomándolo por los hombros.

-No lo digas... Po favor no te atrevas a decirlo ¡Yo no quiero oírte decir que te vas!- Gritó mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Killua estaba sorprendido y no dejaba de mirar los ojos vidriosos de Gon, jamás los vio así antes y a decir verdad se sintió horrible.

-Es que yo...- Y recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Gon que a un no dejaba de llorar, no podía reaccionar.

-Yo no tenía idea de que te sentías así- "Idiota" pensó el otro con una sonrisa y sus lagrimas comenzando a caer, pero él siempre fue así, nunca sabía qué clase de efectos causaba en otros con sus actos e incluso sus propias palabras. Siempre fue torpe para ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Gon, por qué lloras?- Preguntó devolviendo al fin el abrazo, correspondiéndolo con toda felicidad.

-Perdón, yo no quería que esto pasara.- Se apartó y miraba al suelo como si meditara las siguientes palabras que diría.- Se que no he actuado bien contigo y me arrepiento... Yo jamás querría que te fueras, eres importante porque eres mi mejor amigo- Y sin embargo las últimas palabras dolieron, como si el corazón se hiciera pequeño, Gon sabía que él mentía él quería a Killua para algo más que "simple" amistad a un que su amistad no es simple del todo.-No quería que nada cambiara entre nosotros- Y de nuevo se encontraba en el doloroso juego de la mentira uno que duelo lo suficiente como para que sus lagrimas sean menos pausadas y corran libremente por todo su rostro. Él deseaba con todo lo que tenía que algo cambiara en ellos, quería alguna vez sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, saber que se sentía recibir palabras que sólo se dice la gente que se ama pero no quería nada más recibirlas él también ansiaba decírselas a Killua uno y otra vez para que nunca dudara cuanto lo ama.- Soy un tonto- Se decía más para él que para su amigo, reprochándose su falta de coraje para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

-Sí, si lo eres, Gon- Sonrió el otro con un tono burlón y secándose las lagrimas con la mano. Logrando una pequeña sonrisa de Gon.

-Hay algo que...- Y como tenía que pasar Gon no logro terminar su caótica frase pues Biscuit llegó a interrumpir con una cara de enojo.

-Muchachos- Comenzó ella- No veo que trabajen con su Nen, recuerden que pronto lucharemos con Gensuru y Tsezguerra esta ganándonos tiempo.

-Pero Bisuke Killua a un sigue lastimado de las manos- Gon defendió y Killua miro a su amigo. Sonrió a sus adentros "Gon se preocupa por mi" pensó casi ruborizándose.

-No hay tiempo, Killua tendrá que trabajar en su técnica eléctrica, de otro modo seremos derrotados. No existe el tiempo suficiente para que Killua sane pero sí para que se fortalezca- Hablo con toda razón, Killua no era fácil de vencer y eso lo sabía Gon.

-Bien...- Asintió a un no convencido del todo, mirando un poco triste a Killua, él había sido el culpable de que las manos de Killua se encontraran en ese estado y no podía pasar por alto ese hecho.

-No te preocupes Gon, estaré bien- Le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda como si tratara de consolarlo de algo.- No te olvides que yo soy Killua Zoldick- Sonrió juguetonamente antes de concentrarse en su Nen.

-Sí, tienes razón- Devolvió la sonrisa y liberó su Nen.

Después de todo aquello, transcurrieron los días normalmente, jugaron algunas veces en su descanso.

-Vayan a bañarse, están muy sucios, continuaremos con el entrenamiento más tarde por ahora báñense y relájense un poco. Es malo estar estresado mucho tiempo.- Sonrieron simultáneamente y corrieron a una laguna cercana.

Los dos se quedaron sin hacer nada por unos largos minutos, Gon no sabía qué hacer hasta que miro de reojo a Killua quién ya se encontraba quitándose la ropa, se ruborizó. Al ver su cuerpo tan blanco siendo expuesto a la luz del sol, tan suave, su figura tan delicada con unos músculos que le quedaban bastante bien, resaltando el color de su piel. Le dieron ganas de correr y abrazarlo pero se resistió.

Killua se lanzó a la laguna salpicando a Gon. Quién ya se había quitado todo pero a un no entraba al agua. Killua sonrió y se aprovecho de que Gon estaba cerca de la orilla y jaló su tobillo obligándolo a entrar al agua.

-¡Killua!- El otro grito sintiendo el frio del agua por todo tu cuerpo que no duro mucho porque un calor demasiado agradable lo envolvió de inmediato y no era nada más y nada menos que Killua abrazándolo por la espalda. Se tenso un momento y después se tranquilizo sintiéndose protegido en aquellos brazos, dejándose llevar en la deliciosa sensación que el otro le proporcionaba sólo con un abrazo.

-Gon- Susurro el otro en el oído de Gon, con ternura haciendo que se estremeciera.- Me gustas.- Gon de inmediato se volteo mirando la cara roja de su amigo, lo decía enserio, no pudo evitar sentir calor y sentir sus pómulos arder.

-Killua, a mí también me gustas- Sonrió con inocencia.

-No, no, Gon yo no me refiero a como amigos- Reclamó Killua sintiéndose avergonzado y mirando con el seño fruncido a Gon.

-Ya lo sé, Killua ya no soy un niño pequeño, se a que te refieres con "me gustas"- Decía un poco enfadado el menor.

-¿Enserio?- Se quedo boquiabierto y de se abalanzó abrazándolo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

-Me gustas tanto- Repitió Gon- Pero Killua.

-¿Si, Gon?- Contesto sin dejar de lado si sonrisa.

-Bueno, es que... tu cercanía... me causa un problema ahí abajo- Killua enmudeció, Gon estaba muy rojo pero se tenso a un más cuando vio la típica cara de gato aparecer en el rostro de Killua.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso Gon, yo te ayudaré a solucionarlo~- Killua ronroneo cerca del oído de Gon.

-Te amo, Killua- Decía notablemente excitado.

-Yo también te amo, Gon- Killua respondió con calma pero más excitado que Gon.

Fin.

* * *

_Perdón si fue muy corto, estaba de buen humor y como se me pasa rápido lo tuve que terminar rápido, no acostumbro hacer eso así que disculpen, quería utilizar las 5,000 palabras disponibles pero no pude (;-;). Con respecto al final les dejo a su creativa imaginación lo que paso después, gracias por leer este oneshot (: y como es habitual en mi después de terminar algo: ¡Enjoy! _


End file.
